Talk:Croque-mitaine
Testimonials Defeated this today, RDM75/NIN37 and SCH75/NIN37. Original plan was to DoT kite using movement plus, but this plan failed as we shortly learnt after trying he has enhanced movement speed. Unintentionally ended up saccing this to a nearby rock and decided to pin him to the rock and DoT kill. Took around thirty minutes for RDM75/NIN37 to solo the NM, whilst the SCH75/NIN37 removed any aggro from nearby Slugs or Quadav. He definitely has a 100% activation rate on triple attack. Every attack round he takes out utsusemi unconditionally, the next smashing through stoneskin, the next killing you. His attacks have an additional effect of poison, which doesn't last long (about 8-10 ticks), but takes off 50 hp a tick. After a short period of kiting him around the rock, he loses interest and deaggroes, then goes unclaimed. Use this as a chance to recompose yourself and put up utsusemi or refresh if necessary. Had a cycle going near the end; every three deaggroes I would apply Bio, the other two I would nuke with Thunder 3. He seemingly has low magic defense, as every nuke went unresisted. Thunder 3 did 523, which took off 5% of his health. This implies he has 10,000-12,000 hit points, which is fairly low. The triple attack, added poison and his exceptionally low delay (he seems he has hundred fists because of this and his triple attack) would make straight tanking this nearly impossible. He resisted EVERY enfeeble I threw at him. Bind, Gravity, Sleep, Poison 2, Slow 2, Paralyze 2 were resisted every single time. I was using 337 Enfeebling skill and decent magic accuracy gear, my RDM is well geared. Couldn't land a thing. We did not have stun to try it out, but from fighting him, I would assume he's stunnable. Can't really see how else you'd kill him otherwise. Didn't drop anything sadly. Gave 120 experience for two people, so hopefully somebody can figure out the level. Given his low hit points, I wouldn't say he's a HNM. Just a pain in the backside. Make sure you have Echo Drops as his Antiphase seems to land regardless of how far away you are. Also seemed to land even my back was too him, but I can't confirm this yet and would need to test it some more. Here's a picture of me stood over the body to prove we killed him: http://www.celestial6.com/images/croque.png Good luck, he's a swine. --Woooodum 03:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, complete brain fart by the end of this. "Also seemed to land even my back was too him, but I can't confirm this yet and would need to test it some more." this is referring to Blank Gaze, not Antiphase. --Woooodum 04:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Article for Deletion NM's name appears with lowercase 'm' in-game. Existing info should be merged with correctly capitalized article at Croque-mitaine. --Ranzear 11:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :*Easily Duo'd by THF/NIN and BRD/NIN using Evasion gear and Mambo x2, and lots of Echo Drops. :*Saw this thing out taking a spawn point while doing my hand-to-hand trials and decided to try to take it out. Soloed 90MNK/45DNC. Used Bison Steak/Focus/Dodge/Impetus then chi blased it pulling away from other mobs then Hundred Fists using Curing Waltz III every time the timer was up. Won with around 500hp hehe --Vagrua 03:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC).